She Isn't Normal
by Rolyn
Summary: May isn't your normal girl, she's an out going musician that has a goal in capturing all the pokemon she can that and juggling school, her band and other activities. After a breakup she wants to find true love, will she get her wish? Contestshipping!
1. Normality is Overrated

I know I'm doing three stories at once but I can't ignore the inspiration!

May: I think working that hard is good for you

Drew: Eh….

Me: And I'm sorry about not updating May Poke but I've been having Volleyball practice a lot and well I'm going into high school soon so I have to go shopping, see my family and do my homework for the summer so don't worry it'll be update soon. Oh and in this story May is more out there and edgy.

May: That's good! Rolyn-Ro-Roserade does not own Pokemon! Oh and I don't own the song Like it or Leave it.

**Normality is Overrated**

Normality. A word that describes a small portion of all of us but in a town called Alcedor City being normal is what everyone wants to be. But what if you didn't want that? What if you were like the young fifteen year old girl named May Maple? Normal is what she wasn't. She was that unique, out going girl that was also spotted in the mob. Instead of normal pants and a shirt she would rock a black and red plaid skirt, black leggings, a white button up shirt, a red and black tie that hung loosely around her neck and black and red vans. Instead of listening to the rap or hip hop that most people listened to she went to rock and pop. In fact May had an all girl band with her two friends Misty and Dawn.

No Limitations was the name of that band and music was May's passion next to writing love stories. She played lead guitar and was the lead vocalist while Dawn played base and Misty played drums and sometimes she would play the piano. Most of her songs were break up songs after her ex Brendan cheated; she said that whole ordeal was good inspiration. Being "available" every boy tried to get a chance at May but this rebel wouldn't settle for anyone unless they were looking for true love, not after her stupid dumb ex. May wasn't your normal student either; even though people say that her out going playful attitude got in the way of her studies she was really a silent genius.

May had haters of course due to her intelligence and looks that constantly changed. She said herself one day by standing on a lunch room table that she was not the average girl who had brunette hair and sapphire eyes and she proved her sayings by coming to school the next day with black streaks through her hair and pale contacts. Out of jealousy of the attention this young beauty received many people would spread rumors like "May is gay" or "She's not a virgin" but May would just shout to everyone she could that any rumor didn't bother her cause she knew that it wasn't true and it didn't matter what others thought of her. The only thing that mattered was what she thought of herself.

"Okay let's do like it or leave it." May ordered picking up her guitar from its stand and plugging it into her amp. She was currently in her basement with her band and her other four friends Ash who had a yellow electric mouse perched on his shoulder, Brock, Zoey and Aly. May began strumming her guitar while Misty came out with the back beat to the song. She then began to sing.

_You say you don't know me_

_You say you don't owe me _

_You say that you won't be_

Dawn then came in with the base but only for one part of the verse.

_Happy waitin_

_You think that you're worth it_

_You think you deserve it_

_You want it all right now_

_Your way_

Misty and dawn both came in singing the backup vocals.

_Together we're one_

_There is no finish line_

_Together we're one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together we're one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine_

_Together_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_Its gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it, I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, be honest to you_

_Like it or love it or…leave it_

May then began to go into another solo.

_You decide, you decide_

_Don't waste my time_

_Sit back and unwind now_

_Its gonna be fine now_

_You can't justify your_

_Impatience_

_Together we're one_

_There is no finish line_

_Together we're one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together we're one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine_

_Together_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_Its gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it, I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, be honest to you_

_Like it or love it or…leave it_

_What was that line in that one movie_

_When he looked at her like it would last forever_

_Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took_

_To be her love above all what he wanted most_

_Credits roll, curtains close_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_Together we're one in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Together we're one in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_Its gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it, I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, be honest to you_

_Like it or love it or…leave it_

_You decide, you decide_

_Don't waste my time_

_You decide, you decide_

_Leave it……_

"Awe, that was awesome!" Ash said

"Another song based off my infamous ex." May said bowing like a debutante.

"I have to say, it sounded like one of your best guys." Brock said.

"Thank you." The three said in unison.

"We plan on burning onto a CD." Dawn said placing her base guitar in its case. May set her guitar on its stand while Misty put her drum sticks in their case.

"I'm already workin on this new song called Division." May stated proudly while taking a water out of the mini fridge. "Should be good considering I've been workin on it for the past four nights."

"Can't wait to hear it but I really have to head home cuz it's a school night." Zoey said heading up the stairs out of the basement.

"Me too, can't be late for dinner." Aly said

"She's right, we better go too Ash, I need to get back to my brothers and sisters and your mom doesn't like when you're out late." Brock said pulling ash out of his seat.

"You sound like my dad." Ash sighed stretching a little before turning to the three girls. "I guess we'll meet up at school tomorrow."

"Yup, see you tomorrow guys." Misty said waving as they left.

All of them in fact had school tomorrow. May, Misty, Dawn, and ash were all freshmen at Alcedor high while Zoey is junior and Brock was a senior. May fell on her side on the couch and let out a groan.

"I hate that torture facility they call school." She muttered turning so that she was on her back. "It gives me less time to train my pokemon. And write my music."

"School's only boring to you cause you learn things quicker than others." Misty said picking up her backpack. "I better go; my sisters are probably having a fit over where I am….or they are arguing which pair of stilettos to wear tomorrow, bye May."

"I should go too. Later May" Dawn said picking up her guitar and bag.

"Bye guys." May chimed as she pulled a pillow over her face. She then sat up and decided to check on her pokemon in the greenhouse. She ran up the basement steps and went through the large kitchen where she saw her mother, Caroline Maple, cooking dinner. She closed the back door behind her and went to the pool side as seven water pokemon swam over to her. A wartortle, Vaporeon, Golduck, Dragonair, Buziel, Lapras and her largest a Gyarados.

"Hey guys." She greeted with a sweet smile. They all smiled back at their trainer as she kicked off her vans and stuck her feet in the pool. She sat in peace watching her three water pokemon play with each other happily. Such joy brought a warm smile to her face. The sun was just setting and May didn't want to be out too long so she went to the greenhouse to check on the rest of her pokemon.

May and her family have traveled much over the course of the year and she always had such a great love for pokemon so she caught as many as she could. Her silent goal was to catch every single one but that seemed highly unlikely. When she entered the green house she was tackled by a small dog looking pokemon that walked on two legs.

"Hey Riolu!" May said to the baby pokemon. It just hatched from it's egg about a month ago and was becoming very strong, if all went well it would evolve into a great Lucario. Some other pokemon greeted her at the front of the green house such as Buneary, Pichu, Sandshrew, Persian, Rapidash, Beautifly, Delcatty, Treeko, Ivysaur, Monferno, Luxio, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Budew, and Snover and that's only a fraction of the pokemon she captured. "Aw, all of you came to meet me?"

People think May was dumb, foolish or just plain stupid for having so many pokemon and that some of them get neglected but her family backs her up on this small little dream and always take care of May's pokemon when she doesn't have time to or isn't able to and of course her assistant Aly who her father hired to help out everyday was there to help, but of course she has to go home as well.

"Hey guys, where is Blaziken?"

"Buneary." Buneary said pointing over to the tallest tree in the greenhouse. May gave a knowing smile and casually strolled over to the large tree in the center of the greenhouse passing her Snorlax, Ninetails, Tropius, Quilava, Medicham, Charzard and Scizor. Some of her pokemon were gifts from family members or friends but May's closest one was her childhood companion that helped her in creating her wide collection and that was her Blaziken that she raised from a torchic at the age of six.

She looked up into the tree to see the fowl pokemon sitting on one of the branches as he scanned over the entire greenhouse. Blaziken was the strongest and oldest out every single one of May's _**many**_ pokemon so May gave him the duty of being in charge when she wasn't around.

"Hello!?" She called up in the tree. Blaziken looked down and as soon as it saw her it smiled happily and jumped down using its great agility. "Hey buddy." She said happily while giving it a hug.

"Blaziken!" (Hello May!)

"So everything's good in here?" She asked. Blaziken grinned.

"Blaziken blaze blaze blazeken blaze." (Yea, I broke up a fight between Growlithe and Kirlia.)

"Oh okay, well I better get to dinner. Me and Aly set up some dinner for all of you near the little mini pond and tomorrow we have battles in school so be ready."

"Blaze." He said with a nod. (Okay)

May lest the greenhouse happy to see all of her loving pokemon. Having over twenty never was a normality but May didn't live by Normality. She lived by what she was taught and what she believed in.

"Normality is overrated." May scoffed before heading inside to eat her dinner with her family of four.


	2. New Kid

Here's Ch 2 of She Isn't Normal! Yay!

May: I really enjoy this.

Drew: Me too…not!

Me: But Drew, you come in on this Ch.

Drew: Good, now this story will be interesting.

Me: Egotistical aipom!

May (giggling)

Me: I do not own Pokemon.

**New Kid….**

May woke up early the next morning, at five am to be precise. She silently made her way to the family room where her piano was kept and opened her song notebook. She opened up to a page labeled _Division_, turned on the metronome and began to play. She nodded to the beginning, agreeing that it was to her satisfactory the she began to sing along.

_You chose to surrender _

_The best thing that happened to you_

_What were you missin_

_Were you just trippin?_

_Runnin away from your fear_

_Was the best you could do_

_You made this decision_

_You chose our division_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_And I have no regrets_

_I wish you the very best_

_In all that you do_

_Congratulations_

_Now you are free, you have earned your degree_

_Yeah, you've graduated_

_This is your last separation from me, there'll be _

_No more tryin again_

_No more comin back_

_No more forgivin you_

_No more thinking_

_That somehow the sum will be different_

_By using division_

May turned the page of her notebook and looked at her fingers flutter over the pure white piano keys.

_Half of your friends would attend_

_Before they ever knew_

_Why they are going_

_To this party I'm throwing_

_They would be thinkin that_

_I would be pleading to you_

_To get back together_

_Well how about never_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Cuz, you're gonna miss me bad_

_So funny I had to laugh_

_You did this to you_

_Congratulations_

_Now you are free, you have earned your degree_

_Yeah, you've graduated_

_This is your last separation from me, there'll be _

_No more tryin again_

_No more comin back_

_No more forgivin you_

_No more thinking_

_That somehow the sum will be different_

_By using division_

_Congratulations_

_You graduated_

_You finally earned your degree_

_In your last separation from me_

_Congratulations_

_You graduated_

_To being alone by yourself_

_Let me throw you a party_

_Farewell_

_Congratulations…._

May shut off the metronome and closed her notebook. The clock that hung from the wall read that it was only five fifteen. She got up from the piano and wandered over to the window that faced out to the street. She stared over at the house across the street that had been vacant for the past month or so; finally someone had moved in just about a week ago and may had been curious to who her new neighbors were but being as busy as she is she never thought to ask about them or go visit them for that matter.

May must have been day dreaming while looking out that window for a while because she heard someone in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and it was now six. She went into kitchen to see her mother already starting to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Mommy." She said in a child-like tone before giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. Her mother, Caroline Maple laughed lightly.

"Morning my inspiring artist, I heard you this morning. Another break up song?"

"Yea, it's not like I miss Brendan; actually I'm kinda glad he cheated on me but these songs that form in my head, I can't ignore them its like neglecting my pokemon."

"Well you should be grateful for such inspiration."

"You're joking right? Like I would ever thank Brendan up front. I'd rather thank him silently behind his back." May said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Well it would be good to hear a song that's more unrelated to breakups, throw something different out there and move on." May threw her head back and groaned.

"I have moved on! But if you want something new I'll come up with something new."

"Okay, don't feel pressured. Now go get ready for school."

"Can you dome a favor and round up Blaziken, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Delcatty, Vaporeon and Beautifly, I'm gonna need them for school."

"Your classic team."

"Yea, well minus Snorlax but you know how he gets."

"Of course, now go get dressed." May nodded then hopped off the counter and dashed up to her room.

She ran straight to her closet which was a walk in. The lights automatically turned revealing May's large collection of skirts, polo's and ripped jeans. She looked at each piece of clothing and began to think about what she wanted to wear. She decided not to repeat an outfit so she went towards some of the newer clothes she then finally decided on a red t-shirt with black fishnet sleeves and a black and red cat on the front that said "Nero The Evil Kitty" and on the back it said "50 Rocker 50Evil" (A/N: Nero is an awesome cat! All hail Nero!). She picked out some dark jeans that were ripped on the left knee and over the jeans she wore a black mini skirt. She took a warm shower before she got dressed and ready for school.

She put red streaks in her hair then put her hair up in a ponytail with a red and black star shaped hair bobble. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I don't usually go evil but I still like it." She said to herself while smirking at her finished look. She went to the steps and climbed onto the railing and while standing she surfed down the railing into the kitchen (Please don't try that at home people, you will fall and break your leg). She sat at the breakfast table next to her little brother Max and began to pile pancakes onto her plate.

"Good morning to you too." Her father Norman laughed as may began to scarf down her food. She looked up from her food and swallowed before smiling at her father.

"Morning daddy." She chimed putting on a cute smile. Max rolled his eyes at her naïve behavior.

"Immature." He muttered. May glared at him as she took another bite of food.

"Hey Max, you like seafood?" She asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yes."

"See my food?" May said opening her mouth to reveal her chewed up pancakes.

"Oh gross! Dad!" May busted out laughing after she swallowed her food and her mother shook her head while smiling herself.

"May no showing your food." Norman ordered

"Yes daddy." She said innocently. She took her last bite of food and got up from the table after checking the time to see it was seven thirty. School started in fifteen minutes. "Bye guys gotta run" May said taking in a gulp of orange juice.

"Don't forget your Pokemon." Her mother said handing her a chain that had six pokeballs dangling from it. May hooked the chain to the belt loops of her miniskirt and smiled.

"The chain really pulls the look together. Thanks mom." She said before snatching up her red bookbag. She went out the front door and began to walk down the block casually saying hi to neighbors that were out on the lawns.

"Hey May!" A thirteen year old girl named Brianna said running over to the teenager. May smiled at her old friend and neighbor and waved. "Hey, I heard you and No Limitations practicing last night. You guys sound really good."

"Thanks Brianna, you should come by one day and listen to one of my newest songs." May said adjusting her bookbag.

"Will do. Well I better get to school; it opens ten minutes before the high school."

"Kay, see ya around Brianna." Brianna smiled then ran ahead of May as she began to walk again. She began to sing the chorus of her song division and began to day dream while reciting the lyrics. Not watching where she was going she tripped and nearly fell on her face. '_Wait…nearly?'_ Her eyes were closed bracing to impact on the hard cement side walk but instead there was no impact. She snapped her eyes open to see her face mere inches from the ground and two arms in a green cotton material shirt holding her up.

"You okay?" A voice asked. It was a smooth masculine voice and it sent shivers up May's spine. She looked up to meet eyes with a boy about her age with mesmerizing emerald eyes and identical hair. He was extremely handsome in May's opinion which brought a small blush to her cheeks.

"Uh…I'm f-fine, thank you." She managed to stutter as he propped her back up on her feet. She was able to get a better look at him once back on her feet. He was at least an inch taller than her and was wearing a green button up shirt that was open revealing the black wife-beater that was underneath, faded deep blue jeans and an identical chain to May's hung from those jeans with six pokeballs hanging from it.

"You have to watch where you're going next time, can't imagine what would of happened if I didn't catch you." He said with a smirk that made him even more appealing.

"Yea, thanks again." May said with a small smile. Right the she could hear the school bell in the distance. She gasped and feeling stupid for forgetting she was on her way to school. "Oh crap! I have to get to school, later." She said before sprinting down the street and around the corner to Alcedor high. She ran all the way to homeroom which was tech, her first period.

"Miss Maple you're late." Her tech teacher Mrs. Wells said as May made her way to her seat.

"Sorry, I completely lost track of time." She said sitting at her computer where Aly was on her right and the computer seat next to her was empty. Her teacher gave her a look before telling everyone the assignment for the day and going to sit at her own computer.

"So May why were you _really_ late?" Misty asked from next to Aly.

"Well first I talked to Brianna then I was singing my new song on the way to school and I tripped and this guy caught me before I hit the pavement.

"Ooh, was he cute?" Aly asked, her violet eyes shimmering.

"Actually he was, very." May said with a sly smile.

"Lucky."

Right then the door to the classroom opened and closed and whatever just entered the classroom caught the attention of every girl except May who was describing just how cute her savior was but when she looked up her eyes widened in surprise.

"Class, this is Drew Hayden. He's a new student here." Mrs. Wells said. All the girls in the class let out a dreamy sigh except for Misty, Dawn, Aly and May, Who was still in shock that the boy who had helped her earlier was standing in her classroom. Mr. Hayden you can take the vacant seat next to Miss Maple, May raise your hand."

May did as she was told and a pleased smirked played Drew's lips. All the girls in the class shot dirty looks at May for getting to sit next to him while all the boy's in the class shot dirty looks at Drew for getting the privilege of sitting next to the leader of No Limitations.

"Nice to see you again brunette." Drew said taking his seat.

"The names May new kid." She scoffed turning to her work on the computer.


	3. On Friendly Terms and Clear

I really think this is gonna be my best work yet. It's original and it has a song in every chapter. Most of the songs that may "Writes" are Aly and AJ songs or Hannah Montana songs so I do not own their music at all!

Drew: Can we get a move on!

Me: Okay Mr. Grouchy pants!

May: Hehehehe

Me: Anyways I no own any pokemon!

**On Friendly Terms and Clear….**

The day went on and Drew was in every one of her classes. Soon lunch came around and that's when the entire group meaning May, Misty, Dawn, Aly, Ash, Brock, and Zoey met up. They decided to have lunch in the school court yard and Misty had her drumsticks out and was making a beat and Dawn was playing a CD with the back music while May began to sing one of her older songs.

_It took too long, it took to long, it took too long _

_For you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

May was stand on the lunch table while people passed by or would hang around just to listen to May do her thing. She had a pen in her hand playing as her mic and she was grinning while whipping her ponytail around as people cheered along to her outdoor performance.

_I played along, I played along, I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cuz without me you know your lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

A certain green haired boy was making his way out to the school yard when he noticed the music playing and the crowd around a lunch table that had a familiar brunette flailing and singing to the music. He raised an eyebrow and began to listen out of curiosity.

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin with me_

_You're not winnin – Til you're winnin_

_Winnin me_

_You're not getting – Til you're gettin_

_Gettin me_

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin for me_

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our CD needs more then one_

_Oh baby please tell me_

_We got along, we got along, we got along_

_Until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cuz without me you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

Drew began to get fascinated by the song she was singing and how perfect her voice sounded while singing it. He smirked in an amused watching her dance on the lunch table; he was surprised she didn't get in trouble yet.

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin with me_

_You're not winnin – Til you're winnin_

_Wi-i-i-innin me_

_You're not getting – Til you're gettin_

_Gettin me_

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin for me_

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our CD needs more then one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I'd know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Bust up the situation that you're gonna miss_

_Dearly, dearly_

_Come on_

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin with me_

_You're not winnin – Til you're winnin_

_Wi-i-i-innin me_

_You're not getting – Til you're gettin_

_Gettin me_

_You're not livin – Til you're livin_

_Livin for me_

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our CD needs more then one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me_

_This is the potential makeup song_

_Our CD doesn't need one_

_Which will it be, which will it be?_

May ended the song with a peace sign and stuck out her tongue. The crowd of students began to applaud for her while she smirked with satisfactory.

"Who are we?!" May yelled pumping a fist into the air.

"No Limitations!" The crowd of students screamed back. May nodded and jumped off the lunch table. The crowd began to disperse and go about their business while may took a seat at her lunch table. Drew laughed lightly and walked away. _'I guess No Limitations is her band.'_ He thought.

"That still is my favorite song." May sighed dreamily.

"First song you ever based off of me." A voce said from behind her. May tensed but relaxed herself and turned around.

"Hello Brendan." She said casually with a blank expression. "How's _Tiffany?_" She asked exaggerating the name of the girl he cheated on her with.

"May, when will you let it go?"

"I did let go I just don't want to be seen with a two timer."

"Ooh burn." Ash muttered. Aly, Dawn and Misty began to snicker.

"Now if you excuse me." She said as she got her stuff together and began to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"May…"

"All I have to say to you is _Congratulations you graduated; you finally earned your degree, in your first and last separation from me._" May said singing the last part angrily as she snatched her wrist away and storming off.

She began to jog away and for some reason that was beyond her she felt hot tears streak her face. _'Why am I cryin over that bastard'_? She angrily threw her stuff on the ground and kicked it while letting out an angry cry. The only one she was angry with right now was herself. She was in fact over him but he kept popping up. May sat under a tree and took out her music notebook and began to write. After the first few lines she threw her pen with a groan and held her head.

"Hey, you okay?"

May looked up to see no other than Drew Hayden standing before her. She wiped away the remaining tears that had trickled down her face and gained her composure.

"Does it matter New Kid." She muttered her voice shaky from crying.

"Hey I just wanted to know if you were okay. So I'm guessing that song you sung was based off an ex?" he said taking a seat next to her. She nodded.

"Well I don't know what happened between you and that guy but you shouldn't get worked up over it. I mean if he did anything to you then his loss. He's not worth it and you are."

"So what are you saying new kid?"

"I'm saying stop calling me new kid!" He exclaimed making May smile "And you need to get to closure."

"Very true, thanks for the advice. So since when are we on friendly terms?"

"Since now, brunette."

"Okay." She laughed. "Well I'm gonna head to class. Thanks for the song inspiration."

"Huh?"

Before he could ask she already took off for the school building. He stared at her back as she ran and looked down at where she just was to find a composition notebook laying in the grass labeled "No Limitation Lyrics and Music". Out of curiosity he began to skim throw the book when he came across a song called "Clear"

"Not bad…" He muttered.


	4. For Good and Lost

Chappie #4 is here! Yay!

Drew: You say Yay a lot

Me: What's your point lettuce head?

Drew: (sigh) nothing

Me: Hey where's May?

Drew: (Shrugs)

Elsewhere…..

May: Hahaha I love Timmy turner! Hahahahaha!

Back…..

Me: We'll find her later, I do not own Pokemon.

**For Good….**

May's next period was battles and she was nearly the last to go up. Ash won his battle, as did Misty while Dawn and Aly lost theirs. May sat impatiently waiting to see who she would be paired against when her teacher finally called her name.

"Okay May vs. Drew." May looked up surprised and glanced at drew who really didn't seem to care at all. _'Great….' _She thought as she took her place on the battle field opposite to Drew.

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk. May rolled her eyes but still smiled and took a pokeball off her chain.

"Alright Blaziken, take the stage." May said flicking the pokeball so that it released the tall fighting fire pokemon.

"Hmm, Absol come on out." Drew said flicking some hair out of his face. As soon as Absol was released May stared at it with fascination. She always wanted to capture one but never got the chance to.

"Okay begin!" The teacher called out.

"Alright let's start out with a fire blast." May ordered. (Fire blast is a fire version of water pulse)

"Counter with water pulse." The attacks collided creating a smoke screen of steam. "Use razor wind to clear away the steam then get Blaziken with it."

A slash of wind blew away the steam then another began to head straight for Blaziken. Thinking fast the fire pokemon put up its arms to brace itself for the hit. The hit was hard and sent Blaziken back pretty far but it recovered quickly.

"Good job Blaziken now let's get 'em with dynamic punch." May commanded. Blaziken nodded and within a blink of an eye Blaziken launched itself into the air and came down and gave Absol a strong punch sending it flying. May smirked. "Now use fire spin."

"Dodge Absol then use bide." Before the swirling fire could hit absol it got out of the way then completely disappeared from sight. "Now use shadow ball."

A shadow ball came from directly in front of Blaziken catching it off guard. Blaziken was sent flying back and hit the wall if the gym. It fell on its face and May got worried.

"C'mon Blaziken, don't give up on me yet." Blaziken weakly got up while holding its arm that must of hit the wall. May smiled at her pokemon's determination and turned to Drew. "I'm not out yet."

"But you will be."

"You wish, Blaziken use focus energy the over heat!"

"Absol, put everything you got into another water pulse."

Both pokemon charged at each other and in a split second the attacks were released. Another thicker cloud of steam washed over the gym and they waited for it to clear.

Once the fog was gone both pokemon were weakly standing.

"Blaziken? Are you okay?"

"Can you still go on Absol?"

Right then both pokemon fell completely knocked out.

"Draw, good job guys." The teacher said. May returned Blaziken after congratulating him on a job well done as did Drew and then the bell rang signaling the last period of the day. Music.

"That was an awesome battle May." Dawn said as her, May, Aly and Misty made their way to music.

"Yeah, even though it was a tie, it was a good example of Blaziken's power." Misty said.

"Yup, him and I have been winning battles together for as long as I can remember. I'm glad I have an opponent that can actually beat me." May said as she opened the door to her music classroom.

"Hey brunette, nice battle earlier." Drew said passing her and entering the classroom. May rolled her eyes once again then took her seat in the classroom.

"Okay students, who wants to try out for a solo today?" Their teacher Mrs. Kobal asked. Everyone looked at May and she just smiled and raised her hand. "Okay Miss Maple, I expect no less from my best student."

"Yea, so which song do you wanna hear?"

"I just need you to sing For Good for me." Mrs. Kobal said handing her the music and going over to the piano. She began to play and May took in a breath. "Wait! I want you to sing with someone, preferably a male."

"Okay." May said. Every boy's hand went up making Mrs. Kobal sweat drop.

"Uh, why don't you choose?" May smirked then skimmed over her classmates.

"Okay, I want the new kid." May said innocently.

"I have a name." Drew muttered going up next to her. Mrs. Kobal handed him the music and then went back to started to play the piano again. She nodded to May and she took a breath.

_May: I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_Drew: And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_May: Well I don't know if I_

_Believe that's true_

_Drew: But I know_

_I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Both: Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the woods_

_Who can say_

_If I have been changed for the better_

_But_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

_Drew: It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_May: So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_Both: And now whatever way our stories end_

_Drew: I know you have rewritten mine_

_May: By being my friend_

_Both: Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant woods_

_Who can say if _

_I have been changed for the better_

_But_

_Because I knew you_

_May: Because I knew you_

_Both: I have been changed _

_For good_

_Drew: And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_May: But then I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_Both: And none of it seemed to matter_

_Anymore_

_May: Like a comet pulled from orbit (Drew: Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a sky bird)_

_Halfway through the woods (In a distant woods)_

_Both: Who can say_

_That I've been changed for the better_

May looked at Drew with a sincere smile and continued.

_May: I do believe _

_I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Drew: Because I knew you_

Drew didn't know why but he gently touched her cheek making her flush.

_Both: Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

"Oh that was wonderful you two. You should try out for the duet in the school concert." Mrs. Kobal said. May and Drew both looked at each other blushing and didn't say a word after that cause the end of the day bell rang.

May gathered her stuff and met up with her friends as they began to exit the school building together.

"Who knew the new kid could sing." Dawn said.

'Yeah, he could upstage you May! But you two did sound really cute together." Misty said giving May a playful nudge. May blushed crimson and lifted her head high.

"Oh please, no one can upstage me." She muttered.

"I thought the song was romantic, you two should really go out for a duet." Aly sighed dreamily.

"Oh Aly you're a sucker for romance." Misty said as they turned a corner.

"Yea, I am."

"Oh guys I better go and Aly I don't think I'm gonna need your help today. Bye." May said heading down her street.

"Bye May!" They said in unison

May walked the rest of the way home humming the song For Good and when she got home she went straight to the green house and let out the pokemon she took to school with her. She then climbed up into a tree and began to search through her backpack for her notebook of songs and after about ten minutes of looking something horrible dawned to her.

"I lost my songs…."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!


	5. So Clear

I really think I can take this story far! It's comin along well!

May: Yup

Drew:…..wha?

Me: And people call me slow.

Drew: Thanks!

Me: Welcome! I do not own Pokemon or song! ENJOY!

**Clear…**

May jumped out the tree and look around the area feverishly thinking that she must of dropped her notebook somewhere. _'Oh no….'_ she thought as she ran out the greenhouse retracing every little step she took. She soon found herself on the route that she took coming home from school. She kept her gaze casted downwards as she scanned the ground for any sign of her precious notebook. It wasn't an wise idea to be looking down while walking because after a few more steps she crashed into someone.

"Sorry…" May muttered as she didn't even look up to see the person she had bumped into she just kept her hunt for her notebook her main priority.

"Loose something?"

May stopped in her tracks and turned around to come face to face with her good buddy Drew. (Sarcasm) He had that exact smirk on his face that he usually had whenever she looked at him.

"How'd you know?" She asked getting suspicious. She placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards him.

"Well its pretty obvious, you were concentrating on the ground like it was the coolest thing in the world…..other than me." He stated with a casual hair flick.

"You are so full of yourself." May laughed lightly. "Anyways, like you could help." She scoffed as she turned to continue her search.

"Maybe I can…" He said. May turned back around and walked towards him so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"You know where my notebook is, don't you?" She asked in a hushed tone as a faint smile played her lips. Drew's smirk grew and he took a step back away from her. He went into his backpack and out came a marble composition notebook labeled "No Limitation Lyrics". May let out a small gasp.

"You mean this notebook with all the songs in it?" He asked holding the notebook in front of her face. She tried to snatch it but he pulled it out of her reach before she could touch it. She glared at him as he held it over her head high enough so that she couldn't get it and she was not going to embarrass herself by jumping for it.

"Drew!"

"Oh so now you're callin me by my real name?" He asked with his smug smirk never leaving his face.

"C'mon Drew, That notebook is important." She whined.

"Fine, I'll give it back to you on two conditions."

"Name them." She sighed in a fustrated manner while crossing her arms over her chest.

"One, I want to hear some of these songs and two, you have to write me a song."

"What!? I already have a song on my mind and my mom said she wants me to write a different style song, I can't just come up with one just for your stupid demands! And who gave you permission to look in there!?" She exclaimed getting more fustrated.

"I guess you don't want this notebook back then." May let out a sigh of defeat and nodded her head agreeing to the two conditions. "Good brunette." He said patting her head like a dog.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped swating his hand away and snatching her notebook.

"Just for the record I like the song called Clear."

"I ask again, who gave you permission to look in my notebook!?" She yelled as she began to walk home.

"No one, I was curious." He stated as-matter-of-factly as he began to walk with her. "Oh yea and there was that blank page labeled "Closure" is that what you meant by me inspiring you earlier?"

"Yes, do you want that to be the song I write for you?" She asked hoping he would say yes because that was the song that was on her mind.

"No, its related to your ex. You need to try something different."

"That's what my mom said."

"But don't get me wrong, I'm glad I was able to help."

"Good for you. And why are you follwing me? Its not like you live across the street from me."

"You'd be surprised." He muttered.

"Wait, you're my new neighbor?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Well….I….nevermind, but since you live so close by and have an intrest in my music, Why don't you come and listen to that song you love so much." May said and before he could answer she dragged him towards her house. She lead him around back because the front door was too risky; not with Max and his enjoyment about teasing May about boy's lurking around the house.

When they went through the backyard Drew gaped at the amount of pokemon scampering around the yard happily our playing water tag in the pool.

"Do you're parents own a pokemon daycare or something?" He asked.

"No, actually they're all mine." Drew looked at her strangely but then shrugged it off._ 'This girl will never stop surprising me…'_ he thought. May lead him through the sliding glass doors that went straight to the family room where her jet black grand piano sat. On the side was May's name in white with a red rose carved into it.

May sat on the piano bench and scooted over giving Drew room to sit. She placed her notebook on the thingy on the piano where you put the music and then turned on the metronome. She opened the piano then began to glide her fingers across the kays filling the room with sweet music; that's when she began to sing.

_Its six am and I'm wide awake_

_Cause I can't stop thinking_

_About the stuff you were saying to me_

_And I cant let it slide_

_The papers not here yet, the suns not up_

_But I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel inside_

_I had one of those dreams that makes it all so_

_Clear to me now_

_I got a whole new perspective_

_It's so clear to me now_

_You can't treat me that way_

_It appears to me_

_How long you tried to make me think it was me_

_Who was the fake_

_So clear_

Drew watched her as she moved her hands skillfully as if this was natural to write music and play it so well while singing. She glanced at him then to the key's then back to music.

_Why did I smile when I hurt inside_

_Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie_

_I wanted to believe in you_

_You took your chances and one was me_

_But I'll just forgive you and set you free_

_I'm on my way_

_Yea, I'm stepping out of the haze and its so_

_Clear to me now_

_I got a whole new perspective_

_It's so clear to me now_

_You can't treat me that way_

_It appears to me_

_How long you tried to make me think it was me_

_Who was the fake_

_So clear_

_I wanna put the past behind_

_Try and maybe I can find better days_

_First time in a while_

_I think I even feel a smile on my face_

_Clear to me now_

_I got a whole new perspective_

_It's so clear to me now_

_You can't treat me that way_

_It appears to me_

_How long you tried to make me think it was me_

_Who was the fake_

_So clear_

_Suns going down on a Saturday_

_And I feel alright and I feel okay_

May sung the last note and removed her fingers from the piano keys. There was an awkward silence until she spoke.

"If you're wondering that was my first song related to my breakup. Before then I belived it was my fault but when I thought about it I realized that Brendan was the one missing out so I wrote this. I don't understand why you like it so much."

"I like it cause it's a good song."

"Whatever." She laughed picking up her notebook and standing up. "I better go tend to my pokemon, they're probably starving."

"Would you like some help?"

"I guess, I mean I gave my assistant the day off thinking I could handle it but looking at how hyper all of them are I think the help would be most appreciated." May said with a sweet smile.

"Anything for a friend." Drew said taking her hand and placing something in it. She looked to her hand to see a perfect red rose there. She stared at such a beautiful and wonderous flower and wondered where he could of produced one so suddenly. She was about to ask when she noticed him outside already petting her ninetails. May smiled softly and decided the question could wait; right now she wanted to go outside and spend some time with a new friend.

"You coming brunette?!"

"Yea!"

She quickly got a vase, put some water in it and place the rose in it before placing the vase on her piano.

_So clear…..that I've found something better_


	6. Rock Princess

Update! Yay!

May: Yay

Drew: What's up with you two and yay?

Me: It's a fun word Drewsy poosy pants!

Drew: What did you just call me!????

Me: Drew…..what did you think I called you!?

May: Rolyn- Ro-Roserade does not own Pokemon or any of the music

**Rock Princess**

It's been over half a month since May met Drew and they had become such close friends over that small amount of time. Most girls hated May for the fact that she was so close to the gorgeous boy. Many Boy's hated Drew for being so close to May but that didn't matter to either of them, they were friends, best friends in fact and that's all that matter.

Every night May had been workin on two songs for a while; "Closure" and the song that was unrelated to breaking up. She finished the second one in record time in her books and was very proud of herself.

May had been calling practice after practice and every evening you could hear Misty's drums banging, Dawn and May's guitars and sometimes you would hear May on her piano. And again the three only members of No Limitations were gathered in the basement of the Maple household with their friends including Drew who was accepted into the group without trouble.

"Okay, I think we can finally play this song from my mom." May said slinging her guitar over her shoulder and going through the music.

"Well call her!" Misty said twirling her drum stick impatiently.

"Okay, okay, jeez…..MOM!!!! GET DOWN HERE PLEASE!!!!!" May yelled making everyone wince.

"Scream a little louder May, I don't think you busted everyone's ear drums yet." Drew said sarcastically while hitting his ear. May shot him a threatening glare and looked at the steps to see her mother rushing down them like there was a fire,

"What's wrong May?" her mother asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, I just want you to hear this song."

"Okay…"

May smiled sweetly and nodded to Misty who started out the begging of the song with May and May took a step to the mic and began to sing while Dawn waited for her cue to come in.

_Yea, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yea, hey, hey, yea_

Dawn then came in and May smiled contently at how good they sounded only after a few practices of this song.

_Whoo!_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster,_

_In the school hallway just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra time_

_In the morning just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice _

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad that you're not seein what you're missin_

_On the outside shyin away_

_On the inside dyin to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waitin around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star!_

_Sometimes I wish_

_When the phone rings _

_That it would be you_

_Sayin lets hang out!_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something _

_Special between us_

_Why don't we find out?_

_You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein what you're missin_

_On the outside shyin away_

_On the inside dyin to say_

_Whoo!_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waitin around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star! (Rock star)_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you it's meant to be_

_That wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star!_

_(Yea, Yea!)_

_Whoo!_

_Yea, I really am a rock star_

_Hey, hey, hey_

May then went into a guitar solo and you could tell she was having the time of her life.

_Whoo! Ha, a rock star!_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waitin around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rockin it wherever we are!_

_Yea, yea, yea!_

_Cause I really am a rock star_

_Cause I really am a rock star_

_I am a rock star_

_Wah oh ah oh_

She strummed her guitar insanely (Yay insaneness!) and went into the ending.

_Yea! Goodnight everybody!_

"Wonderful job May." Caroline said grabbing her daughter in a hug. May struggled to escape and blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom!" She exclaimed smoothing out her diamond white and black patterned miniskirt.

"Sorry honey, but that was a really good song."

"Yup! It had nothing to do with breaking up!" Misty cheered happily as she stuck her drum sticks in the air.

"But since when are you a rock star?" Drew asked.

"Since we got a gig at the Dancing Glameow." May said sticking out her tongue. "Compliments of the clubs owner's daughter and my base guitarist Dawn Hikari." May said throwing a grin to her friend who gave her a thumbs up. "And all of you are gonna be there." May said referring to Zoey, Aly, Ash, Brock and Drew.

"Can't wait to see that performance." Zoey said.

"What song are you gonna do?" Aly asked. May was about to speak when she went blank.

"May?" Brock questioned.

"Well Dawn said our performance should be a maximum of three songs so I'll go with….Good and Broken, uh If I could Have You Back and….I'm not sure about the next song." May said honestly.

"Why don't you write a new song?" Ash recommended.

"But the gig is in a week! How am I supposed to come up with a song, teach it to Misty and Dawn and perfect it in seven days?!"

"May, you're an awesome writer and artist. You can come up with a great song in no time flat. You're first song took you two days." Aly said.

"That's cause the chorus was "Party" six times and the verses were "I like to party"."

"Yea and it still sounded great!" Aly said with a grin. Drew looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Just try May!" Misty said. "Me and Dawn will be there to help."

"Yea, totally."

"You are a _rock star_ anyways." Drew said putting sarcastic emphasis on rock star. May sighed then gave in.

"Okay, I'll try, but don't expect the song of the century."

"We won't expect anything less either." Zoey said as she began to leave. "Later." May waved and soon enough the only ones left were Drew, Dawn and Misty.

"I have an idea!" Dawn squealed out of nowhere.

"What?" May asked as she picked up her music notebook and skimmed through the pages trying to find inspiration from previous songs.

"Well you always found inspiration from your breakup cause it got you to write one song and then you began to write more and more and today the song Rock Star had something to do with a boy so why don't you build on that?"

"That's a good idea." Drew said.

"Yea and how did you come up with a song about a boy?" Misty asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uh…shouldn't you be getting home!?"

"True, but tomorrow I will get you!" Misty said leaving the basement.

"Oh, she's my ride home! Bye May!" Dawn said picking up her guitar and going after Misty.

"Hey, how did you really come up with that song?" Drew asked coming up next to her.

"None of your business, now why don't you go home too?"

"Tell me."

"Go home!" She ordered pointing up the stairs.

"Fine, see ya tomorrow Rock princess." He muttered tossing her a blood red rose as he headed up the stairs. May looked at the flower and smiled.

"What happened to "brunette"?" she asked.

"Eh, you outgrew it." He responded before completely leaving. May smiled brightly and went over to the couch that sat across from the television in the basement and placed the rose gently next to her. She picked up her notebook and turned to a clean page and labeled it "Like Whoa". She grinned and began to write.


	7. Closure and Insomniatics

Here's chapter ten for all my faithful readers and reviewers!

May: Okay so what's it about?

Me: Read it!

Drew: She can't read, she's dumb.

May: And you're a lettuce head but I'm not announcing it to the world.

Me: Uh…you sorta just did.

May:….Oops.

Drew: Grr, Rolyn does not own any of the songs or pokemon

**Closure and Insomniatics**

May sat in the confinements of the greenhouse up in the tallest tree with Blaziken next to her. She nibbled on the top of her pencil staring at the blank page labeled "Like Whoa" and then thought for a second. After about a minute she shrugged and began to write. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and soon May had half a page of music down. She then began to think of the other songs she planned on singing and then she was hit by sudden inspiration for another song. _'I'm sure Dawn's mom won't mind one extra song…'_ May thought as she jotted down some lyrics.

After another few hours of testing out rhythms with her pencil she had both songs halfway done. She seemed to be doing better then she thought right now.

"I am a rock princess after all." She muttered as she closed her notebook and jumped out the tree. She walked back to the family room and began to play a song that was brand new. When she started singing she didn't notice the person standing in the doorway of the family room.

_Yesterday I spotted you_

_Hangin out with someone new_

_Come on dude I can't believe who_

_Did it hurt, oh yes it hurt_

_But not as much as I thought it would_

_Guess its time for me to move on_

_I'm getting closer_

_Closer to closure_

_Everyday's closer_

_Closer to closure_

_I finally took your pictures down_

_And all that other stuff I found_

_Hidden somewhere in my closet_

_I used to wear your shirt to bed_

_But now it's in the trash instead_

_I don't want to be reminded, no no_

_I'm getting closer_

_Closer to closure_

_Everyday's closer_

_Closer to closure_

_I saw you today, taken my breath away_

_But then you opened your mouth _

_Without thinking_

_And then I recalled why I ended it all_

_And it makes me feel good about _

_Leaving, leaving_

_Everyday, everyday, everyday_

_Everyday, everyday…_

_I'm getting closer_

_Closer to closure_

_Everyday's closer_

_Closer to closure_

"Shorter then your average work, don't cha think?" the person in the doorway asked.

"Yea, but it was just a personal thing ya know. It wasn't meant for anybody else but me." May sighed as she closed her piano. "Thanks for helping me come up with it Drew." She said turning to face him.

"You seem to know me to well princess." He laughed lightly sitting next to her on the piano bench.

"Well I am your closest friend since you moved here." May said leaning her head on his shoulder. A small blush crept onto his face but luckily May didn't notice. "I've been workin on these two new songs that will make their debut at the Dancing Glameow right now I really don't feel like looking at a pencil."

"How long have you been writing?" He asked.

"Since early this morning, about four."

"What?"

"Well I can't sleep with a song on my mind and so I just decided to get some music down. It's Saturday anyways so I have Sunday to rest."

"You really are serious about this music thing."

"Course! It's my dream to become a great artist and pokemon trainer. I want to be somebody." May yawned.

"But you are something…to me at least." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

May shrugged and cuddled closer to him until she eventually fell asleep all together. She felt warm and safe as long as he was around. He was her best friend and she cared for him; she really _cared _for him. Drew tired to shake her awake but she refused to stir. _'She really must be tired..'_ He thought as he carefully got up and lifted May up bridal style and walked out the room.

………..

May woke up and let out a small groan as she stretched. She looked at the digital clock that was on the nightstand and-_'Wait, how'd I get in my room?'_ she thought as she found herself tucked into her red sheets. She looked back at the nightstand to see a rose resting sitting there and next to it was a note. She picked up the rose and smiled happily the read the note.

_May,_

_Hope you had a pleasant dream, If you're wondering I did carry you to your room with the direction of your little brother; such a charming little boy (not really) See ya later._

_Drew_

May folded the note and placed it back next to the clock that read three thirty am. May groaned mad at herself for waking up so early yet again. She was beginning to believe that it wasn't the songs that were keeping her up but something else. _'Since when am I an insomniatic?'_ she thought as she got out of bed knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep any time soon.

She quietly crept downstairs and went out the backdoor. She silently made her way to the greenhouse being sure not to wake some of the pokemon that were sleeping on the side of the pool. The only illumination she had was the full moon and the pool side tiki torches that automatically went on at night. She went entered the greenhouse that had dim lights around the inside and quietly made her way to one of her favorite pokemon.

"Hey baby." May said as she stroked the dragon like pokemon as it stirred from her touch. It was in fact a charzard but a rare one at that. It was a pretty green instead of orange and it had shimmering sapphire eyes that matched its trainers. On its horn was a red bow. But the color of this charzard was not its only unique points it was a half and half. It was half fire type and half water while still keeping its dragon traits as well. May had found the poor thing abandoned in a lab that her family passed by once; she guessed that they experimented on this charzard.

"Can you take me for a ride?" May asked. The female charzard nodded and let May get on her back before flying through the open skylight. May hugged her charzards neck as it speed up before eventually slowing down. She looked up at all the stars and smiled contently.

'_Maybe being an insomniatic isn't that bad but what is keeping me up like this?' _

Insomniatic: Addicted to the deprivation of sleep due to an epic revelation of feelings.


	8. Realization and Starting all Over

Okay it took me a while to get this chapter up but I was havin writer's block!

Drew: Slacker….

Me: I'll slack your er!

May: Wha?

Me: Don't ask….anyways I do not own pokemon or the song good and broken. Oh and some things are a changed they are not singing "If I could have you back" anymore instead she's singing "Start all Over". Okay ENJOY!

**Realization and Starting All Over….**

May sat in her basement with her three friends Dawn, Misty, and Aly as she went over the newest song she finished. Aly sat in May's butterfly chair while the others tested out harmonies for the new song.

"Hey Dawn can you ask your mom if we can add an extra song." May asked.

"Sure. So how'd you come up with another new song when you were complaining about coming up with just one?" Dawn asked.

"Sudden inspiration." May sighed looking over the new song.

"Give me that!" Misty said snatching the music sheet out her hand. "I am erratic, can't break the habit, my current status, with you I'm insomniatic." Misty read aloud dramatically. She smirked in an all knowing kind of way and May snatched the music away while blushing. "May I didn't know you had a boy that keeps you up at night?" Misty mused.

"Neither did I." May muttered.

"So who's the guy?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I know! It's Drew!" Aly exclaimed jumping out of her seat. May didn't deny anything but she didn't agree to anything either.

"Well May?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can we just practice, please?!" May cried picking up her guitar and turning away from the "you like him" looks she was receiving.

"Whatever." Dawn muttered picking up her guitar as well. She began to strum the intro and then Misty and May came in and May began to sing.

_Are you overloaded?_

_Candy coated_

_Your life's imploding now_

_There's a risk worth taking_

_A pain worth aching_

_On this hollow ground_

_(We can) Let go_

_Don't hold on to all life's hardest parts_

_When we think of stopping_

_Let's keep on rockin_

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

_We can_

_We can break out of here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pace_

_Win our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yea_

_We are broken chains, yea_

_Good and broken_

_Feel the magic_

_Go and grab it_

_Your fate is in your hands_

_Come on; find a reason to believe in_

_Just tell yourself we can_

_We can_

_We can break out of here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pace_

_Win our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yea_

_We are broken chains, yea_

_Good and broken_

May had a guitar solo and Aly was nodding to the music happily.

_Get off your seat_

_On your feet_

_Raise your hands_

_Feel the beat_

_Let it go_

_Lose control_

_Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know what you can do?_

_If you have faith in you_

_Let's not be invisible_

_There's nowhere lying_

_Let's just go_

_We can_

_We can break out of here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can_

_We can forget the pace_

_Win our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yea_

_We are broken chains, yea_

_Good and broken_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can, oh yea_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_We can_

_Oh, we can_

_Good and broken_

"Awesome and it's still as good as the day you wrote it but shouldn't you practice the two new songs?" Aly asked.

"Yea, but this song is really old like before high school old. We needed to see if we could still do it right." May said.

"Oh, of course."

"And since we know that song perfectly, we don't need anymore practice. Now tell us, do you like Drew or not?" Misty asked.

"And tell the truth Maybelle Michelle Maple." Dawn ordered using her full name. May sighed in defeat then mumbled something.

"What?" Aly asked. May mumbled again and still wasn't audible

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"Say it LOUDER!" Dawn demanded.

"I. LIKE. DREW!" May exclaimed blushing a strong crimson. Her three friends shot glances at each other then erupted into girlish squeals.

"This is so great May!" Dawn said.

"You finally got over silver head!" Misty laughed.

"And you two would look so cute together! You have to tell him!" Aly added.

"Guy's its not that simple, I'm not even sure he likes me in that way." May said muttering the last part sadly. "Anyways, I'm not in this for fun….I want to start all over, I want true love not….some stupid crush."

"Well what do you think this is? True love or a stupid crush?" Misty asked.

"It's your call." Aly said "Hey why don't you guys sing start all over, just for the heck of it."

"How about it May? You wanna rock out or mope without even trying." Dawn said. May smirked and picked up her guitar. Dawn and Misty began then after a few seconds of counting in her head May joined in.

_I have to wonder if this wave is too big to ride_

_Commit or not commit is such a crazy type_

_Yet sooner than I thought that you'd call me out_

_I lost control and there's no doubt_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me wanna forget and_

_Start all over._

_Here I come,_

_Straight out of my mind, and worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_Fantastic and romantic_

_All a big surprise_

_You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside_

_Yet sooner than I want_

_But you caught my heart_

_I guess I'm ready now to start._

_I'm gonna start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me wanna forget and_

_Start all over._

_Here I come,_

_Straight out of my mind, and worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_It's so easy_

_You disrupt me_

_Can't complain_

_It's so easy_

_You disrupt me_

_Can't complain_

_It's so easy_

_You disrupt me_

_Can't complain_

_It's so easy_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

_(Start all over!)_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me wanna forget and_

_Start all over._

_Here I come,_

_Straight out of my mind, and worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me wanna forget and_

_Start all over._

_Here I come,_

_Straight out of my mind, and worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

"So May what's this extra song you've written called?" Misty asked

"Insomniatic, of course." May scoffed

"You are not normal May."

"Never was, never will be."


	9. Songs For a Friend and Arguments

Okay this story is comin to an end but its not done just yet!

Drew: Ugh…please let it end!

May: Please go on!

Me:…..Mixed signals…..anyways I do not own pokemon oh and this story is basically May centric!...and I do not own any of the songs!

**Songs for a Friend and Arguments….**

May sat on the couch in the basement working on a song that was very important to her. It was the song she planned on writing for Drew. She had to keep her promise after all and she did finish the song Insomniatic and planned on practicing it with Dawn and Misty later that day. She laid on her back and tapped the pencil against her forehead and jotted down some verses. She got the first verse down and smiled as she got the chorus written out. Time passed and soon she had written the notes to match with the verse in the chorus but she really couldn't come up with a second verse.

"C'mon…" She muttered letting her head hang off the side of the couch and groaned. "How hard can it be to write one song?" She looked at her lyrics and began to sing quietly

_How did I get here, I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I-_

"Hey brunette." A voice called from the basement staircase. May stopped abruptly and looked in the direction of the voice to see Drew smirking at her. She smiled and hastily shoved her song notebook under her butt hoping that Drew didn't hear her. "What was that you were singing?" Crap, he heard her…

"Just a new song I'm throwin together." She said with a sheepish grin. Sitting up so that she was sure the notebook was safe under her seat.

"Really, mind if I read it?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Uh…..no." She snapped.

"Why not?"

"To be honest…it's the song I promised I would write for and I don't want you to hear it until the Dancing Glameow tomorrow."

"Why can't I just read a little?"

"No! Misty and Dawn will be here any minute to practice a new song that we're gonna perform called Insomniatic. You can listen to that." She said giving him a stern "no buts" look. He rolled his eyes and shrugged after muttering a "Whatever." She smiled triumphantly and removed her notebook from under her rear.

"Is the song that weird that you won't let me listen to it now?" He sighed.

"It's not done and it's not weird it's…..really a message." She muttered as she cast her gaze downwards as a small blush crept to her face, but Drew didn't notice at all.

"Okay, I can wait, and it doesn't matter if it's weird cause you're weird in general." He chuckled. "You're a diamond in the rough." He added with a small blush on his face. She blushed as well at the fact that he thought she was a diamond Right then Misty and Dawn came charging into the basement; Dawn had her guitar in hand and Misty had her drum sticks.

"Sorry we're late but Misty wouldn't hurry up." Dawn said sending a glare to the red head. May quickly opened her notebook to the song she was writing for Drew and jotted down a part to the second verse.

"I couldn't find my skull vans! Those are my favorites!" Misty retorted in defense for herself. May chuckled and connected her guitar to its amp as did Dawn.

"Don't worry, you two aren't late." May said.

"See Dawn, I wore my chucks for nothing!" Misty exclaimed as she lifted her foot to show her purple and black striped sneakers. Dawn rolled her eyes and tuned her guitar to perfection as Misty adjusted her symbols to her liking.

"They match better then the vans." Dawn muttered. Drew began to snicker at the girl's argument and the annoyed face May had now obtained. It was all so amusing and Drew thought May looked cute that way.

"Let's just practice guys." May ordered. Her two friends nodded then began the slow temped intro. May took a step to her mic and sang (A/N: This song is kinda confusing…)

_Rolled over from last nights dreams_

_Happiness isn't from a _

_Drink me up in your thoughts_

_Just like I do with you_

_Are you left thirst too?_

_(Uh oh oh)_

_Uh oh oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

_My train is off the track it seems_

_Delirious from my loss of _

_Sleep deprived I greet the day_

_Won't be easy to do_

_Are you this restless too?_

_(Uh oh oh)_

_Uh oh oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

The three of them went into a non-vocal part and then they sang again.

_One by one the days grow longer and longer_

_And in my own sweet pain grow stronger_

_I must admit, I must admit, I must admit_

_It's a good insane_

_I must admit, I must admit_

_Hear me admit_

_(Uh oh oh)_

_Uh oh oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

The song slowed down to the tempo it was on in the beginning and it ended with a subtle last strum from May's guitar. May grinned and looked towards Drew for feedback.

"Pretty good, not your best but good." He said. May pouted and set down her guitar.

"I put a lot of effort into that song; it really helped me figure things out." She stated putting her hands on her hips. She expected more.

"Well to be honest it was different then what you naturally do, it was really heavy when it came to the fact that it was rock." He stated plainly. She glared at him not liking where he was going.

"Well I do write rock music smart one." She snapped angrily. Dawn and Misty shot each other worried looks about where this was going.

"Where's the attitude coming from, I just don't like it. It didn't seem as lively as what you usually do. You're acting like such a diva"

"Oh so now you don't like it, well thanks for the inspiration ya critic!" She yelled before picking up her notebook and storming up the basement stairs and slamming the door behind her. Misty and dawn cringed under the sound of the slam and looked to Drew who looked pretty angry himself.

"I don't even know what she's talking about! I didn't inspire that crap…" He muttered crossing his arms and leaving.

"He'd be surprised…" Misty mumbled so that only Dawn could hear and she nodded in agreement. They both knew something had gone wrong just now and it could really jeopardize a really good relationship.

"I'll talk to May..." Misty muttered.

"I'll see if I can speak to Drew…" Dawn said.

…………

May threw herself onto her bed and looked at the page of music she had been workin on for drew and chucked the entire notebook in the trash as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"This is exactly what I didn't want…." She muttered as her silent crying quickly turned to sobs.


	10. One in a Million

Here's Chapter…..I lost count

Drew: Nine…

Me: Thank you!

May: Why were you counting?

Drew: Nothing better to do and I'm counting the days that she tortured me so I can put it in the lawsuit.

Me: You can't sue me! My Uncle works for the government!

Drew: So what?

Me: He's a judge and my uncles a lawyer and my aunts a lawyer and my grandpa's a judge and-

Drew: I get it, never mind.

May: Rolyn does not own pokemon.

Me: Oh and lets say May magically finished that song she wrote for Drew….

**One in a Million**

Misty walked upstairs toward May's room and heard sobs. She pouted in sympathy for her best friend and bit her lip before hesitantly opening the door. She quietly walked in to see May on her bed with her face shoved into a pillow. She also noticed the vase of roses shattered on the floor and her song notebook in the trash. Misty picked up the shards of glass from the vase and set the roses on the nightstand. She then got the music notebook out of the trash can and sat on the edge of May's bed.

"So…that's it?" Misty asked quietly as she set the notebook on the bed and put a hand on the crying girls shoulder.

"Leave me alone." May snapped in a muffled voice due to the pillow.

"C'mon May! Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

"I didn't do it! He did!" May practically screamed as she lifted her head to reveal her bloodshot eyes.

"So your playing the blame game…grow up May. By the looks of how upset you are you really liked him. You're letting go of him, you're happiness and No limitations over a meaningless argument. Think about it May, do you think that song was worth losing Drew over."

"No…." May muttered as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Okay then! Listen, I can tell you really like him and I can see that he's into you too. So are you going to let that go now?" Misty got no response. May just stared blankly at nothing in particular. "May?...Can you even do the Glameow tomorrow?"

"Course…"

………………

Dawn ran outside in front of May's house then looked around. She spotted Drew in his yard with his Roselia and she immediately ran to him.

"Drew!"

"What do you want Dawn and if it's about May then I don't want to hear it." Drew snapped as he fiddled with a pokeball in his hand.

"But c'mon! Are you really gonna end the relationship you had with her over a song. I get that you didn't like it and to be honest, I didn't either, but to May your opinion is really important and when you said that I think it really hurt her."

"Why would my opinion matter? It's her music, she can write it as crappy as she wants. It doesn't matter what I say."

"Yes it does!" Dawn cried. "Much more then you know! That song was inspired by you as was Rock Star, and Start all over and her Like Whoa; you brought her to new heights and if you're just gonna let her fall back down again then I can't watch." Dawn said as she began to go back to May's house but she stopped at the end of his driveway and turned back to face him. "You matter more to her then anything else, I hope you keep that in mind and I'm not telling you, you have to go to the Dancing Glameow tomorrow but it would mean a lot to her if you did."

Drew stared at her as she ran back to May's house then he let out an exasperated sigh. That argument really wasn't worth it cause May mattered a lot to him too.

………….

The next day May sat on her couch with a notebook in her hand and Misty sitting at her drums and dawn sitting across from her on the floor. Today was the day of their best gig yet and no matter how bad May felt, she wasn't going to let down her friends and let all their work go to waste.

"So can we practice Like Whoa cause…." Dawn trailed off.

"Yea, c'mon." May said getting up. She wasn't writing anything in her notebook she was actually looking at the half finished song that she had been writing yesterday. Misty noticed the open page and looked it over before smiling contently. May picked up her guitar. She looked at Misty who forgot that she started the song and smiled sheepishly. May came in next and then Dawn.

_Life is good, I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no ones listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rollin my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove _

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holdin on white knuckles like_

_Whoa whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like _

_Whoa whoa_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa whoa_

_Got me feelin like_

_Whoa whoa_

_In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm fallin, better strap me in_

_I think I'm runnin out of oxygen_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holdin on white knuckles like_

_Whoa whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like _

_Whoa whoa_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa whoa_

_Got me feelin like_

_Whoa whoa_

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go_

_This situation, I can't help but lose control_

_You're an infliction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good it feels good_

_I'm holdin on_

_Holdin, holdin, holdin, holdin, holdin_

_Holdin…_

_I'm holdin on_

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Like I'm runnin a red light_

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

_There's nothing else that makes me feel like _

_Whoa…_

_Like a rollercoaster_

_Whoa_

_Holdin on white knuckles_

_Whoa_

_Once you let your love in_

_Whoa_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa…._

May smiled for what seemed like a while and Dawn and Misty smiled as well.

"So, how do you think we're gonna do?" Misty asked.

"Please, do you have to ask?" May said coyly

"Yea…we're…..

"No Limitations are gonna be rockin tonight!" Aly said from back stage of the Dancing Glameow. May nodded in agreement despite the fact that she hadn't spoken to Drew since the argument yesterday she's been still holdin herself up to the task she agreed to.

"Okay guy's…." Johanna (sp) also known as Dawn's mother said and owner of the club. "You guys are on in about thirty seconds. I even got an old friend of mine to come and listen."

"Old friend?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, she owns that record label….um…what was it called the one with an exploud on the logo…."

"Exploud records!?" May asked in astonishment. That was like the top record label in all of the regions.

"Yea that's it. No pressure, now go make me proud!"

Dawn and May picked up their guitars and Misty got her drum sticks. They went out on stage at their call and May went to the front mic and looked over the crowd. She didn't see the emerald eyed boy that she hoped to see and felt her heart sink, but she didn't show it and this was her chance. _'Don't let it slip away…'_ she thought as she took in a decent breath.

"Hey everyone! I bet you know exactly who we are!" May said into her mic. Her response was loud and clear.

"No Limitations!!!" She grinned then positioned her guitar and gave a signal to her two friends who nodded.

"That's what I like to hear." She said before her and Misty started out the song. Dawn came into the low intro and May began to sing in her normal melodious voice.

_On the subject of you being gone forever_

_I still can't believe it, I can't see it_

_I should just start counting days_

_On the subject of the future_

_Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended_

_And pretend it could go other way_

May grinned and then the quiet begging turned into a strong loud chorus

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I can have you back_

_If I could have you back_

_On the topic of the time we spent together_

_I can't say I never wonder_

_If you ever think about those days_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I can have you back_

_If I could have you back_

_Its game over_

_You've lost this round_

_And now I get to turn you down_

_Thanks for all the lessons learned_

_I'm takin in what I have heard_

_Practice makes perfect_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I can have you back_

_If I could have you back_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I can have you back_

_If I could have you back_

They finished their first song and proceeded to go into the other songs they planned on singing which was _Good and Broken, Like Whoa, and Start all Over._ May refused to sing Insomniatic for obvious reasons and they stood backstage as they finished the last song of the night or so May thought. Misty pulled back the curtain and looked out into the audience to see if he had made it just like she had asked and there he was with Ash and the others. Misty grinned then whispered some thing to Dawn's mom. Johanna nodded then went on stage.

"We have a special treat for you all; doing a solo piece on the piano we have May Maple singing her new song One in a Million."

May spat out her water and looked to her friends who were smiling evilly at her.

"You didn't!" She screeched

"We did!" They said in unison.

"Guys! I can't t-that song was meant for-"

"Drew, yea we know, that's why Misty called him." Dawn said. May was still in shock so the two of them pushed her on stage. The crowd of teenagers, some of the peers cheered for her and she blushed like she never performed before. She looked over at her friends in the audience and noticed Drew standing there. She couldn't back out now so she went over to the piano and took out her notebook that popped out of nowhere. She gave Drew one more look the looked to her friends who were telling her to start.

She sighed and placed her hands on the respective keys and began to play the beautiful melody. She lifted her head to the mic that was by the piano and began to sing.

_How did I get here, I turned around_

_And there you were_

_Didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

Dawn and Misty both came out and played their own instruments to the melody perfectly making May feel a bit more comfortable.

_That there was more then just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too_

_Good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

May smiled softly then the more fortissimo chorus came in. She looked up at the music and back to the mic.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (Whoa, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work _

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

Drew smiled as he remembered the first day they had met. May smiled at the same thought; how she magically fell into the arms of the one she didn't know she would fall for. The music slowed back down a bit and became gentle again.

_You're makin me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Sayin I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you _

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time (Whooooo)_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (Whoa, oh)_

_You're one in a million (Yea, Yea)_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work _

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

May gently swayed to her own music while her small smile never left her face. Dawn and Misty smiled at each other knowing they did something right.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time _

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it _

_(Oh oh whoa yea yea)_

_They say that good things take time _

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (Oh, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_Yea_

_You're one in a million_

_Yea_

_You're one in a million…._

May took in a seep breath and sighed as the audience erupted into applause for her. She grinned then stood up mic in hand.

"Thanks everyone, that song was very important to me so I hoped you enjoyed it." She said before jogging back stage. Dawn and Misty went after her and Johanna shrugged. Dawn ran back out on stage and picked up a random Mic.

"Drive safely!" She chimed with a sheepish grin before running off.

"See May that was great." Misty said.

"Yea, thanks you guys" May said as she wrapped an arm around her two friends. "You're true friends."

"May that song was wonderful and I'm guessing that's the song that you promised to write for Drew?" Aly said giving her a hug. May pulled away and nodded blushing.

"I think it was great." May froze and turned around to see none other then Drew.

"Really? You don't think that I could've done better." She asked taking a step towards him.

"No, its better than anything you ever came up with." He retorted.

"You're only saying that cause it's about you." She said with a grin forming.

"Well that and I feel the same way about you." May smiled and without a second thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his. Drew really wasn't surprised and he returned the kiss as Aly broke down crying out of pure joy and Misty and Dawn gave each other a high five.

"Um excuse me?" A women in her early thirties said coming up behind the two friends. "Are you a part of No Limitations?"

"Yea." Dawn said warily.

"I'm Candace, the owner of Exploud records and I was wondering if you would like to get signed." Misty and Dawn screamed in happiness and pulled May away from Drew and into a hug.

"What's with the scream?" May asked since she wasn't really paying attention.

"We got signed to Exploud Records!!!!"

Aly kept up her tears of joy and the trio of girls jumped around screaming like the maniacs they are. May separated from her friends then gave Drew a hug. She had finally got what she wanted. True Love and she found it in a friend she met less then a month ago. She was now signed to a record label and she still believed in fulfilling her dream of catching all the pokemon there is; none of these traits are normal, but then again…

She isn't normal.

**THE END!!!!!!! ****Or is it?**

May: That was so sweet to read!

Me: It was so sweet to write!

Drew: Okay it was all sweet and lovey, whoop-de-do.

Me: Man you got issues. Pweez Review!


End file.
